


Down Time

by AgelessWriter



Series: Never Alone [8]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Okay not fluff but down time, just some fluff, see what i did there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgelessWriter/pseuds/AgelessWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shayera and Caleb have the capes and supersuits put away, enjoying some needed rest on the WatchTower. Question is, what is there to talk about when they're not after the bad guys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

Down Time

Notes: I do not own Justice League or any other DC comic hero. I do own my own original characters. Also, I’m going to try and do this mostly from Caleb’s point of view, so… Bear with me because I’m not used to writing blind characters. Also, if I ever say he’s lifting something, assume it’s with his mind (Unless specifically stated otherwise or he’s in his civilian form). Also the alleys are clear of other humans as he does a mental sweep to make sure. Also this “ ' ” indicates telepathy or thoughts.

  
  


*Side Note: Takes place after chapter eight of Altogether Now.*

Shayera and I were in the kitchen, relaxing a bit between missions. J'onn was on monitor duty, trying to help navigate Lantern and Wonder Woman through getting people away from an earthquake. “Okay, so seriously, his favorite movie is _Old Yeller_. Do you know how sad that movie is?” Shayera was speaking. I just smirked, sipping on some Dr. Pepper left behind by Superman.

“When did he show you his _favorite_ movie?” I asked. I could almost picture her flushing.

“It wasn't like that Caleb. Just two teammates getting to know each other. That's all.” I chuckled.

“You realize that that's what dating is... Right? Or at least, by Earth standards.” I grinned. She playfully slapped at me.

“Bad. No. It's not gonna happen. I mean... Caleb, I'm Thanagarian. He's human... It... It wouldn't work out.” I snorted.

“Shayera. I'm human. J'onn's Martian. And-” I began, but she cut in.

“He can shift into a human though. He can be something like you. Me... I can't do that. I may look... Human-esque. But I have wings. Wings that I can't retract into my body or anything like that.” Shayera started. I laughed.

“You really think I prefer his human form? No... When we're home, or surrounded by people we can trust, he stays in his true form. Green skin, slightly heeled feet, and all.” I admitted. She looked at me.

“And it works? Everything? And... I mean... _Everything_?” She asked. I chuckled.

“Not that I should be talking about my sex life... But yes. It works well actually. And who knows? Maybe you and Lantern could too. If you'd pull your heads' out of your asses.” I told her. She sighed.

“Caleb... I met the woman he was in a previous relationship with... And she was beautiful... And smart. Brilliant really. I'm...”

“A spirited warrior. Loyal to her friends. Easy to talk too. Not afraid of getting her hands dirty. Strong willed. Independent. And from what I can tell by Flash's musings, damn good-looking. So what's the problem? That's what men look for in women... Isn't it?” I asked. She laughed.

“You're asking me about men? You're a man, Caleb.”

“Yeah. But I'm a _gay_ man. As in, I'm strictly into other males. So I don't know a damn thing about what makes a woman attractive or not.” I told her. She sighed.

“So how do you approach men, again? Earth wise?”

“As another man or as a woman?” I joked. She chuckled.

“As yourself.” I thought for a moment.

“What happened with J'onn... I just kind of... Accidentally on purpose told him I thought his voice sounded great, that I thought he was adorable. And we went from there.” I told her. She laughed.

“Seriously? I thought he would've been the one to ask you.” I chuckled.

“Nah... He's shy. He'd disappear if you'd let him. But I can't do that... I'd miss him.” I smiled. “So... Are you gonna woman up?”

“Soon. I promise.” I sighed.

“You'd better. Someone else'll snap him up if you don't. Hell, if J'onn wasn't as amazing as he is...” I didn't get to finish before I got smacked. “Ouch!”

“You have you're own John. Okay? So keep your hands off of mine.” I smirked.

“That's the spirit.”

 


End file.
